publicdiplomacywikiaorg-20200214-history
USC Center on Public Diplomacy
The University of Southern California Center on Public Diplomacy' is a joint academic research, teaching and training center created and run jointly by the USC Annenberg School for Communication and the USC College of Letters, Arts and Sciences' School of International Relations. The USC Center on Public Diplomacy began the Public Diplomacy Wiki in 2004 and migrated it to Wikia in 2006. People associated with the Center Advisory board *William H. Luers, Chairman, President & CEO of the United Nations Association of the USA *Rebecka Belldegrun, Advisory Board Member, Former President, Intertech Corporation *Fernando Henrique Cardoso, Advisory Board Member, President of the Fernando Henrique Cardoso Institute *Hodding Carter, III, Advisory Board Member, President and CEO of the John S. and James L. Knight Foundation *Kimberly Marteau Emerson, Advisory Board Member, Former Director of the Office of Public Liaison at the USIA *Vartan Gregorian, Advisory Board Member, President of Carnegie Corporation of New York *Betty King, Advisory Board Member, Former U.S. Ambassador to the Economic and Social Council of the United Nations *Kevin Klose, Advisory Board Member, President and CEO for National Public Radio (NPR) *Gary E. Knell, Advisory Board Member, President and CEO, Sesame Workshop *Markos Kounalakis, Advisory Board Member, President and Publisher, ''Washington Monthly magazine *Joseph S. Nye, Jr., Advisory Board Member, University Distinguished Service Professor, John F. Kennedy School of Government *Ponchitta Pierce, Advisory Board Member, Journalist, producer *Keith Reinhard, Advisory Board Member, Chairman, DDB Worldwide Fellows *Lloyd Axworthy, Fellow, President and Vice-Chancellor, University of Winnipeg *Benjamin Barber, Senior Fellow, Gershon and Carol Kekst Professor of Civil Society, University of Maryland *John H. Brown, Senior Fellow, Research Associate at the Institute for the Study of Diplomacy at Georgetown University *J.C. Herz, Fellow, Journalist, Principal of Joystick Nation, Inc. *Emma Kiselyova, Senior Fellow, Head of International Relations at Universitat Oberta de Catalunya *Joshua Kurlantzick, Fellow, Visiting Scholar, Carnegie Endowment China *Monroe E. Price, Fellow, Director of the Stanhope Centre for Communications Policy Research *Cynthia Schneider, Fellow, Professor, Georgetown University *Jill Schuker, Fellow, President of JAS International *Derek N. Shearer, Fellow, Former U.S. Ambassador to Finland *Nancy Snow, Senior Research Fellow, Associate Professor of Public Diplomacy, Syracuse U *Alvin Snyder, Senior Fellow, Author and Former Executive of USIA *Gillian Sorensen, Fellow, Senior Adviser and National Advocate at the United Nations Foundation *Alice Taylor, Fellow, Digital Media Strategy & Innovation, BBC *Philip M. Taylor, Fellow, Professor of International Communications, University of Leeds *Shashi Tharoor, Fellow, United Nations Under-Secretary-General for Communications and Public Information *Ernest James Wilson III, Senior Fellow, Director of the Center for International Development and Conflict Management (CIDCM) Faculty advisory council *Hayward Alker, Faculty Advisory Council Member, John A. McCone Professor of International Relations *Jonathan Aronson, Faculty Advisory Council Member, Professor, Annenberg School for Communication and School of International Relations *Laurie Brand, Faculty Advisory Council Member, Professor, USC School of International Relations *Craig Carroll, Faculty Advisory Council Member, Assistant Professor, Annenberg School for Communication *Manuel Castells, Faculty Advisory Council Member, Wallis Annenberg Chair in Communication Technology and Society *Jeffrey Cole, Faculty Advisory Council Member, Director, Center for a Digital Future *Nicholas Cull, Professor, Director, USC Master's in Public Diplomacy Program *Mary L. Dudziak, Faculty Advisory Council Member, Judge Edward J. and Ruey L. Guirado Professor of Law and History *Janet Fulk, Faculty Advisory Council Member, Professor, Annenberg School for Communication and Marshall School of Business *Geoffrey Garrett, Faculty Advisory Council Member, Professor, School of International Relations and President, Pacific Council on International Policy *Eytan Gilboa, Visiting Professor, Professor of Communication and Government, Bar-Ilan University *G. Thomas Goodnight, Faculty Advisory Council Member, Professor, Annenberg School for Communication *Larry P. Gross, Faculty Advisory Council Member, Director and Professor, Annenberg School for Communication *Marty Kaplan, Faculty Advisory Council Member, Associate Dean for Programs and Planning and Director, Norman Lear Center *Steven L. Lamy, Co-chair, Faculty Advisory Council,Director, School of International Relations *Abraham F. Lowenthal, Faculty Advisory Council Member, Professor, School of International Relations *Michael J. Parks, Faculty Advisory Council Member, Director, USC Annenberg School of Journalism *Adam Clayton Powell, III, Faculty Advisory Council Member, Director of USC's Integrated Media Systems Center *Gordon Stables, Faculty Advisory Council Member, Director of Debate and Assistant Professor, School for Communication *Jerry Swerling, Faculty Advisory Council Member, Senior Lecturer and Associate Director of the Annenberg Center for Strategic Public Relations *Ruth Weisberg, Faculty Advisory Council Member, Dean, USC School of Fine Arts *Geoffrey Wiseman, Faculty Advisory Council Member, Assistant Professor, School of International Relations References * "Online Virtual World Is Part Fantasy, Part Civics Experiment" by Christopher T. Heun, InformationWeek, Nov. 8, 2005 * "Video Game World Gives Peace a Chance,"by Mike Musgrove, Washington Post, October 16, 2005 External links * USC Center on Public Diplomacy website * Syracuse University Dual Degree Masters Program in Public Diplomacy * Public Diplomacy events and podcasts * Public Diplomacy Blog * USC Center on Public Diplomacy's Center Overview (.pdf): * Public Diplomacy Wiki * Public Diplomacy Frappr GeoMap